zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Casting For The Upcoming Zootopia Fantasy Adventure AU
I´ve already revealed things regarding my take on the sequel, and now it´s time to do the same for this idea I mentioned in a previous blog spot. I don´t know when this´ll start, but I´m already giving an idea of what´s in store for that story. Here are the roles the characters will be playing in the story: Nick Wilde: The main hero itself and the first fox knight in the land of Zootopia, who used to be a traveling merchant before it. His task is to save all the missing princesses of all the kingdoms in Zootopia, who possess mysterious artifacts that must not fall into the wrong hands. Judy Hopps: A peasant girl from the rural kingdom of Bunnyburrow, who accompanies Nick during his adventure. Proves to be a valuable ally and a fierce fighter with her mage skills, and eventually it´ll be revealed that she´s the last missing princess of the group. Also falls in love with Nick along the way. Lord Incisorix: He´ll be back in the role of the main villain in this story, which is the treacherous advisor to the King of Zootopia, similar to Jafar. The striped hyena wants to find all the princesses and their artifacts, so he´d have all the power to rule Zootopia. Leodore Lionheart: The King of Zootopia´s largest kingdom. It is at his court where the knights of the city gather. Maid Marian: Lionheart´s adopted daughter and the crown princess of the main kingdom herself. There will be a plot twist regarding her later in the story. Chief Bogo: The stern leader of the knights who sends Nick on his journey. Very loyal and devoted to the kingdom. He´s not willing to surrender to Incisorix, not even during his takeover. Finnick: Nick´s squire and old childhood friend. Whereas Nick fights with a sword, he is an archer instead. Clawhauser: A friendly minstrel who joins Nick and Judy during their adventure. Even though he´s not that tough of a fighter, he´s still very loyal and helpful to all of his friends. Flash: A monk from Rainforest District who also joins our heroes. A great healer despite his slow speed. Gazelle: The princess of Sahara Square, and the first one Nick saves. Being a powerful and talented mage, she becomes kind of a mentor to him too. Bogo´s love interest. Mr.Big and Fru Fru: The leaders of a band of brigands around Tundratown. At odds with Nick and Judy at first, but eventually help them out too when our heroes prove their worth. Bellwether: The henchwoman of Lord Incisorix. A skilled shapeshifter. Stu and Bonnie Hopps: The leaders of Bunnyburrow and Judy´s parents. Just like Judy, they keep their royal status a secret during the time of the conflict. Gideon Grey: An innkeeper at Bunnyburrow. Nala: The princess of Savannah Central. Mrs Otterton: The princess of Rainforest District. Miss Bianca: The princess of Little Rodentia. Faline: The princess of Tundratown. Several anonymous citizens and monsters will also be encountered during the adventure. Category:Blog posts Category:GrandmamasCannolis fanon